Squad 403 (Second)
So, if you didn't read the first installment of my series, make sure to read it. It includes the names and introductions to all the characters, and a sets the storyline. Link: http://writingstories.wikia.com/wiki/Squad_403:_The_first_chapter So instead of reintroducing you to the characters, lets begin our story, shall we? Chapter 1: Orbital Station 492 My friend and teammate was lying on a bench. Well, a sterile bench, but he was still at death's door. And I couldn't help him. My entire squad, except me, had required urgent medical attention. So before I knew, they were gone. And I was thinking about our casualties on the previous mission. We had lost all of our marines, except for Major Brown, who survived. "And we might still lose some," I thought. A man walked into my waiting room. "Your entire team is fine." he said, "However, they're going to be on small operations for a while, no big missions, so as not to endanger them even more." He told me this as he handed me a lot of medical records and charts. This people didn't understand that Spartans got injured. They always did. And sometimes they die, but ONI just augments more teenagers into soldiers. "Thank you," I said to the man. I felt his eyes glaring at me as I left, as if I should've died on that cruiser. *** Chapter 2: Orbital Station 492- training room I finally found my way to the shooting range. I needed to blow off some steam. When I got there, I noticed two new spartans practicing, and they were terrible. "Need a little help?" I called to them. "Sure!" they said in unison, they were both female, and were obviously new to the SPARTAN-Program. I taught them how to line up their shots, and after a while, they could actually hit something. "Hey, I know you," one of the spartans said, "You're Alex, the one who just took out the covenant supercarrier." "Me and my team," I said, "They're all in the ICU now." I took a magnum off the wall. "Some freakin' covie elite gave them all some kind of injury," I said as I unloaded the magnum into one of the targets. "I have to go check on them now, goodbye," I said as I stormed out. When I arrived at the hospital, I heard some really crappy news. Caden had suffered a major concussion, Will had a ruptured stomach, Hunter had temporarily lost his sight and hearing in his left eye and ear, and Ryan had internal bleeding. And the Ascetic who had done this had gotten away. Apparently they would be on their feet within a month or so. Just great. Chapter 3: Covenant Carrier Glorious Ascension. (Ascetic's POV) Those Blasted Humans would not escape me again. I had left most of them at the gateway of death, and that one cursed human saved them. But now they were weak. My carrier slowly approached the human's orbital station, cloaked and undetectable. Those humans would be like fish in a barrel, as the humans would say. We were finally in docking position. I would be leading a team of Rangers into the ship. We would disable it from the inside. My personal vandetta was to kill that human. I still remembered him, a demon encased in armor, Blue and Red. As if he were covered with blood. Soon he would be, but it would be his own. The docking clamp slowly stuck to the side of the ship, and began to cut a hole in the side. Chapter 4: Orbital Station (Back to Alex's POV) I walked through the hospital wing. I had just visited Caden, who was loopy on painkillers. "Bleh...Bleh...bleh bleh bleh!" He shouted. The sight brought tears to my eyes. Caden had been the first member of the squad I had met. I heard a crashing down the hallway, and then I heard a sound like cutting. "Oh crap." I muttered. Then the wall exploded and Covies poured through. Rangers. It HAD to be Rangers. One of them was holding a needle rifle. He fired one needle into a marine's head. he fired again and hit another in the knee, then the arm, and the back. The needles supercombined and the marine was splattered against the wall. I opened fire on them, when he walked in. The Ascetic Elite was there, calmly walked toward me, sword drawn. I was completely drawn aback. He was here, and I had a feeling he was here to kill me. A Ranger was charging towards me while I was intranced. He had a kind of Elite Shotgun in it's hands. It was about to fire when a human shotgun blasted it straight into the wall. Ryan pumped his shotgun. "Suprised?" he muttered. I noticed how he was still breathing heavy and limping. Another Elite made the mistake of charging, right into Ryan's shotgun. "We need to stop him here," I said, "Kill that Ascetic." I threw a grenade, and Ryan opened fired with an Assault Rifle. The Bullets didn't even make him flinch. He caught the Grenade in his hand and threw it back at me. It blew us both back and we dropped our guns. I drew my magnum and began to fire on the rangers. Will had also gotten up. He had propped himself up against a wall, and began to fire with a sniper rifle. Marines spilled down the hall. In seconds, the Rangers had been cleaned up. Not literally, they had been killed, not cleaned up. In fact, they had made quite a mess. Heh, Funny. About 8 assault rifles, a sniper, a shotgun, and a DMR consentrated fire on the Ascetic. His Shield's actually began to flare and crack. He threw a single plasma grenade. In the small space, the marines and Will had no where to go. Will armor locked before the grenade could go off. The marines were completely blown to bits. Ugh, more deaths. That I could've stopped. He charged by me and Ryan, a single swipe of his sword pinned us both. We were only injured, but it had obviouisly caused Ryan's internal bleeding to flare up. He threw off his helmet as he coughed up blood. "Ryan! Get back to the ICU, I have to get that Ascetic." I told him. "Make sure...you take him down for me." He muttered before passing out. Chapter 5: Orbital Station 492 I dashed towards the control bridge, with the Ascetic just in front of me. I was firing my AR full blast, but his shields had already recharged. I couldn't kill him, but I could stop him. I threw myself at him as hard as possible. I managed to grab onto him and we went down. We were both punching each other in the face repeatedly. I rolled off and hit an airlock switch on the wall. "Oh not again," hissed the elite. We were quickly sucked into the vacuum of space. I magnetized my boots to the side of the station, as did the Ascetic. The Elite was using a needle rifle and firing at me really quickly. I raced towards the docking bay, where the Covenant cruiser was attached. "No reinforcements for you, Ascetic," I said to myself. I had to disconnect the clamp. I drifted as quickly as possible to the docking clamp. I began to detach it as fast as possible, tearing it from the airlock with my own bare hands. Suddenly I realized the Ascetic wasn't behind me. He was going back to the control room. I tore a hole in the docking clamp and jumped inside Chapter 6: Control room I arrived in the room just as the Ascetic tore out the last control console. I noticed the station was begining to move. It was being pulled back towards the planet! That Alien had cut off the engines! "If we go down," I said, "I'm taking you with me." I charged to the elite. He dodged me and stabbed my arm with his Energy Sword. "Gah!" I screamed and held my arm in pain. The elite nodded and sliced open the window, and jumped into space. He had escaped again. I had no way to save the station. We were going down fast. "I guess this is it," I said to myself. Suddenly, the window was filled with a new view, the troop bay of a waiting UNSC Pelican dropship. In the bay, waiting by my still wounded teammates, was one of the spartans I had met in training. "Climb in!" She shouted. The pelican pulled away as I jumped into the bay. "Thanks," I gasped as we sped away. I watched our doomed spaceship through a gun port. Something was wrong. The ship was begining to explode, it should've imploded. The entire platform exploded in a flash of light, damaging the covie cruiser as well. "A little suprise we left for the covies," the spartan said to me, "Name's Abby, we figured you could use some help." I was too tired to answer as the pelican sped away from the wreckage. My team was alive and safe. I slowly slumped against the wall and fell asleep. Squad403missionlogcontinued_Command:End Transmission Category:Stories Category:Science Fiction Category:Action Category:Awesome Category:Dannoh403 Category:Squad 403